phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Toonin' To Go Doofin'
is a Phineas and Ferb marathon which aired on July 23, 2011 as part of Disney Channel's Saturday morning "Toonin" lineup. It consisted of four episodes of Phineas and Ferb modified to feature numerous appearances by Dr. Doofenshmirtz hidden in the background as well as the debut of a new "Take Two with Phineas and Ferb" featuring David Beckham. Programming Schedule All times Eastern/Pacific. *9:00 am - Phineas and Ferb Get Doofed *9:30 - Take Two with Phineas and Ferb: David Beckham *9:35 - Doof Even Blink/Chez Doof-ypus *10:00 - Oh, There You Are, Doof/Swiss Family Doof *10:30 - Hide and Doof/That Sinking Doof Hidden Dr. Doofenshmirtz count in each episode Phineas and Ferb Theme - 5 #Standing when Phineas and Ferb are fighting a mummy. #Pointing to the monkey that Phineas and Ferb are showering. #Flying one of his inventions when Phineas and Ferb are surfing a tidal wave. #Behind Phineas in his director chair. #Sitting in the lounge chair when Candace is looking out the window. Phineas and Ferb Get Doofed - 20 #Pops out in the hood of the flying car of the future today when Phineas says, "Hey Ferb". #Standing in front of the garage door when Candace is pushing her mom in the backyard. #Sitting next to ferb in the backseat of the flying car of the future today when Phineas says, "Hi Mom". #In the front seat of the Flying Car of the Future, Today when Phineas says the car is still pulling a bit to the right. #On Ferb's building permit when Phineas says, "I asked if we can modify our car to make it fly"? #Sitting in front of Phineas and Ferb on the reform schoolbus. #Sitting on a lounge chair in Phineas and Ferb's backyard while Candace is cleaning off her new 1st place trophy. #Standing between Baljeet and the kid in the blue shirt in the bunk bed room of the reform school when the sergent is walking in the room. #Between Candace and Ferb in the Backyard Beach flashback in the Little Brothers song. #Behind Jeremy when they show the gaping hole in the side of the Flynn-Fletcher house. #His picture is on the wall on the right of Jeremy when Candace tells him that she wants to bust her brothers out of reform school. #He is shown on the tv screen Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet are watching when they say imagination is morally wrong. #Phineas paints a picture of him in reform school during the Chains on Me song. #Standing next to sergent when the kids are marching in the end of the Chains on Me song. #Shown running next to the trash can Candace and Jeremy are thrown. #In the closet when seregent is going in. #Standing on the cliff with Phineas, Ferb and Candace when Phineas and Ferb go back to thier normal selves. #Chilling in a lounge chair in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. #On the chair in the living room. #On the kitchen TV. Doof Even Blink - 14 #On Stacy's soda cup. #Behind the backyard fence. #In Perry's lair behind Major Monogram's screen. #Picture on the back of Stacy's magazine. #In one of Phineas and Ferb's rockets. #Pops up with the Fireside Girls the first time during Don't Even Blink. #In one of the clocks in the background when Phineas and Ferb are singing. #The triangle in the circle between Ferb and Buford In the Don't Even Blink. #On one of the lounge chairs watching Phineas and his friends on the ride. #Riding his hover vehicle when Phineas and Ferb's invention is disappearing. #In the front carseat with Phineas and Ferb's mom while pulling in the driveway. #Sitting on the couch in the living room in Phineas and Ferb's house. #On the middle screen when Doofenshmirtz ( the real one) pushed the disintegrator button. #Next to Stacy waving when Phineas says "Hi mom." Chez Doofy-ypus - 11 #He is flying one of his inventions outside Phineas and Ferb's window. #On Stacy's coffee cup. #In the backseat of Linda and Lawrence's car when they're driving. #In Phineas and Ferb's backyard standing between Buford and a Fireside Girl. #On the back of two papers of Phineas and Ferb's plans when they look at Candace when she's talking to them from her window. #In the line where Jeremy says, "Ta-Da!" #In the line when Candace is running with Jeremy into the restaurant. #Behind the fence when Buford is letting a couple in the restaurant. #Walking behind Ferb in the kitchen while he is catching an egg. #In the restaurant's window behind Ferb, while he's talking to the public. #Sitted at a table behind Jeremy, while he's talking to Candace about having his best time. Oh, There You Are Doof - 10 #Sitting on the couch in the living room when Candace is walking. #Standing in the picture with Perry's new family. #On the cereal box When Candace is eating. #In the back of the fence when all the platypuses show up in the backyard. #Flying one of his inventions when Phineas and Ferb were checking out the platypuses. #Running in front of Candace when she is crying in front of the window. #Looking with Phineas on top of the building before he starts his song. #Behind Baljeet when he's playing the drums. #On a picture on the stone pillar that Candace is sitting on in the park. #Standing in the crowd of people when they are singing Come Home, Perry. Swiss Family Doof - 11 #Next to Ferb in the crows nest of the ship. #Perry in his rocket boots flying with him behind Candace when she says fine. #One of the flags in Isabella's Fireside Girls manual. #Behind the parents when Lawrence asks if they are all right. #Under the bamboo with the warthogs that Ferb was cutting with the saw. #Laughing with the bird when Isabella opens the shades in the tree house. #Buford was posting a Doofenshmirtz sign on the wooden pole on the sidewalk. #Behind the bar table in the living room of the tree house. #Standing on the front deck if the house on the bottom left of the house Phineas, Isabella and Ferb are on when Phineas tells Candace about the slide they were going to put in. #Standing on the front deck if the house on the bottom left of the house Phineas, Isabella and Ferb are standing again when Phineas asks Candace if she wants a bannana smoothie. #On the Flynn-Fletcher family boat attached to their car when the car is pulling in front of Phineas and Ferb's house. Hide and Doof - 9 #Walking in the doorway behind Phineas and his friends when Phineas said Irving suggested hide and seek. #In the wooden floor crack with Isabella. #A doctor In the frankenstein movie Phineas and their friends are watching. #In the hallway when Phineas and their friends are flying in the paper airplane. #His photo is on the left wall when Candace walks out the front door with the umbrella. #Walks behind Buford and Irving when Irving says, "We're vacuum pack filler". #Next to Isabella on top of the table looking down. #Standing behind Phineas and their friends in Isabella's kitchen when Candace says, "You guys are so busted". #His photo is hanging on the wall behind the couch Linda and Vivian are siting on. That Sinking Doof - 9 #On a rolling wheel barrel behind Bajeet and Mishti playing in the mud in the flashback. #Standing on the front porch of Bajeets house when Baljeet come home with flowers. #In the porthole between Phineas and Ferb on the cruise ship. #Standing next to Phineas on the ship when Phineas is telling Isabella the cruise will be fun. #Relaxing on a lounge chair on a island as the cruise ship is passing. #Behind the classic musical band when it's playing for Baljeet and Mishti. #Behind Bajeet and Mishti holding a guitar when Baljeet asked Mishti, "Hows the weather?" #On the lift of the tip of the ship when Buford says, "That's the end of this diaper". #Riding his hover veiicle while Baljeet and Mishti are watching the sun set. Category:Marathons Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz